Life as we know it, down the drain
by Bearloveforever
Summary: A normal working women. That all I am. So why was it me? Why oh why? Things like this didn't just happen. There was no way that there was a baby alien sitting in my garage drinking my gas like it was pop.
1. Character Info

A/N: This is and Info sheet so I don't have to describe in the story k? Here we go.

**Outside Character (OC):**

**Ren Michels -** Chin length blond hair, Forest green eyes. Tan skin. Black bakini top, black short shorts. Black tank top, baggy camo cargo pants w/lots of pockets. Choker made of green,pink, and black beads. Earrings black and white spiked, studs. Car- Dodge 4x4 blue.

**N.E.S.T. Important people:**

**William Leonox **- Short brown hair, Dark blue eyes. White/tan skin. Millitary uniform.

**Epps** - Bald, light blue eyes. Darkish brown/white skin.

**Galloway** - Balding white hair, brown eyes. Pasty white skin. Rim-less circle glasses. Grey suit.

**Autobots :**

**Optimus Prime - **Slightly long dark blue hair, Vibrent blue eyes. Tanish skin. Dog tags. White shirt with grill design on it. Open red jacket, 2 black strips on both shoulders, 2 blue pockets under strips on chest, thick white line around bottem of jacket. Boot cut jeans. Cowboy boots. Belt clip Autobot symbol. Alt form Peterbelt, blue wih red flames from frount to end of cab.

**Ironhide - **Short almost bald red hair, vibrent blue eyes. Dark tan skin. Black tank, close to neck. Dark brown hand gloves. Belt clip with Autobot symbol. Light tan pants. Cowboy boots. Alt form black Topkck.

**Ratchet - **Shoulder length dark red hair, vibrent blue eyes. White skin. Morning shadow. Red button up shirt. White lab coat with red cross on sleeves. White cargo pants. Red running shoes. Autobot symbol on belt clip. Alt form red and white ambulance.

**Sideswipe - **Short spiked up black hair, vibrent blue eyes. tan skin. Red shirt with Autobot symbol in the middle. Boot cut jeans. Skater shoes. Alt form red Lamborgini.

**Sunstreaker - **Shoulder length black hair bangs yellow, vibrent blue eyes. Tan skin. Yellow shirt w/sleves black. Right arm a red band around uper fore arm. Dark brown jeans. Skater shoes

**Mudflap - **Shortish bright red hair, vibrent blue eyes. Black T shirt. Jeans flare out. Off white Tennis shoes. Buck teeth. Autobot symbol on black beanie. Alt form red Beat.

**Skids - **Shortish bright green hair, vibrent blue eyes. Black T shirt. Jeans flare out. Off white tennis shoes. Auto symbol on black beanie. Alt form green Beat.

**WheelJack - **Black curly shoulder length hair, vibrent blue eyes. Grey T shirt, 2 arrows pointing down top Dark green bottom orange. Dark blue jeans little paint splatters. White lab coat splatters all diff. colors, papers in pockets. Oval shaped glasses, black lining. Autobot symbol on tool belt over lab coat. Alt form White Testshot.

**Jazz - **Mid-back dark brown corn rows, vibrent blue eyes. Dark brown skin. White and blue long sleeve shirt. Black jeans. Blue shades, like X-men that one guy that shoots out lasers. Autobot symbol black belt clip. Alt form a big blue car.

**Bumblebee - **Yellow short hair w/ black streaks, vibrent blue eyes. Black button up shirt. Blue jeans, flare out. White sneakers, black laces. Autobot symbol on right pants pocket. Alt mode 2010 yellow Camaro w/ black racing stripes.

**Decepticons:**

**Megatron-** He willn't have a holoform. Altform a Fighter Jet, silver. Decepti symbol near cock pit.

**Starscream- **No holoform. Alt form Jet, silver. Decepti symbol near cock pit.

**Soundwave- **Shortish darkish blue hair, vibrent red eyes. Dark almost black blue hoodie. Light blue jeans, boot cut. Chain with flighter jets hanging from it. Black skate shoes. Red shades like Jazz. Light blue headphones, the ones that cover your whole ear. 1 Black ring on on every finger only pointer fingers have two. Decepti symbol on right head phone. Alt form Huge beat box, dark blue.

**Rumble- **Short blonde hair, vibrent red eyes. Light blue T shirt. Light blue jeans. Black skate shoes. Arm warmers, blue. Black finger-less gloves with light blue trim. Light blue beanie. Decepti symbol on belt clip. Alt form Tank with two missle launchers, light blue.

**Frenzy- **Short blonde hair, vibrent red eyes. Light red T shirt. Dark almost black jeans. Black skate shoes. Arm warmers, red. Black finger-less gloves with light red trim. Light red beanie. Decepti symbol on belt clip. Alt form Tank with two missle launchers, dark red.

**Barricade- **Short black hair w/grey highlights, vibrent red eyes. White T shirt. Black jeans. Black skate shoes. Blue biker jacket black shoulder pads. 1 dog tag. Tattoo 643 with ring around throat. Decepti symbol on left jacket sleeve. Alt form Mustang, cop colors.

A/N: Well there it is, hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Okey so this is the actual first chapter so yea the begining goes fast, so yea hope u like it.

_**Theme - Who's Laughing now? by Jessie J**_

Looking out the window I could see collage students running from the school to the parking lot to leave. All the cars looked ok but I only had eyes for the yellow Camero with racing stripes sitting there, looked like a 2010 from where I was currently sitting in the public libary across from the collage. I sigh closing the useless engine book, adding it to the tall stack sitting next to me, about 30 books. I was looking for theorys for more developed engines, but no luck so far. I f I didn't find one soon I was going to have make my own. My work was gettting boring after fixing every car I came across, having me fix every car in the world. I had moved from Ireland to around the world, stopping here in a no where town in Navada.

I stood up grabbing my skateboard and backpack, plain black, and walking to the door to head home. As I past the counter the libarian gave me the evil eye, again. I always left my things where I had sat, every otherday. She hated me with a passion. Like yesterday I was passing here and she was opening the doors, she quickly entered and locked the doors when I walked up to the door. I left chuckling.

I got outside and set my board down hopping on, skating down the sidewalk dodging people like any other day. And what I hate more than anything is repeating what I did everyday. I guess I could go to the shop today since I haven't been there for a good week for my vacation to look for a new theory. I turned around, skating faster thinking of my shop doors.

After a few minutes, I saw my shop doors standing tall and proud. The shop was all grey, but the door was bright blue with a window in it. The shop sat next to a tall fence that seperated us normal people from the milatary facilitay that lay beyond. I grabbed my keys from my left baggy pocket, unlocking the door then putting them back.

I walked inside and toss my stuff near the door and go to the door that leads to the garage.

WAHHHH!

I started at the sudden noise. Looking around I couldn't place where the sound came from. I looked in the office area in the front area, not finding anything out of place.

I turned around at the sound of metal clattering to the ground. In the garage.

I all but ran to the door leading in, I slammed the door open. Looking around I saw that my once spotless garage in shambles. I looked to my right towards the recently bought gas cans, filled to the brim with gas of course, being drank by a small metal human looking thing.

It stopped drinking to look at me, standing there with my mouth most likely hanging open with one hand on the doorknob and staring dumbfounded. The robot, as i can't call it an it now, had bright baby blue eyes. The metal covering the body was a lavender color. The little robot looked as if it only barely came to my hip, this was just a guess seeing as It was sitting down, wobbleing.

"Omg, you are soo...Cute!" I giggled, putting a hand to my head. I must be sleeping in the garage and high on paint fumes again. But my last dream had a giant worm eatting my skateboard.

I walked up to it and crouched in front of it. I reached my hand out, palm up, and waited for it to respond.

It looked a little heasitant to touch me, but sure enough it placed a hand on mine. I started a bit from it being warm. It looked at me happy, it's eyes briteing up even more than before.

"Ok, now that you trust me, can you tell me your name?" I asked softly, looking in its eyes watching in facination as you could see small robotic parts moving around makeing the iris a little more darker than the rest.

I took a min. but I heard a small "Runningstar..". I looked into her eyes, Yes her I could hear a female ting to it, and smiled brightly.

"Well Runningstar, I'm Ren, but how did you get in here sweety?" I said softly, looking around trying to see where she had came in from. I saw her hand move from mine and pointed up, looking up, I saw a huge hole in my roof. My eyebrow twitched. "Thank you for showing me sweety, here come with me." I put my hands on her waist and hefted up. Wow, now I was thankful for being built like I am, she weighed alot! I held her up on my hip, useing one arm to hold her up and grabbed my phone and dialed a roof repair survice.

During all this she was silent clinging to me with her face buried into my side and hand handfuls of my shirt wrapped up in her hands holding on tightly, the rest of her body limp. I glanced down at her and relised she had fallen asleep on my hip.

I sigh, hanging up on the idiot of a buiesness person, and walked to my room that I had here for when I was too tireed to skate home, or it was to late at night.

I walked in and looked at the alarm clock in here to notice it was 10:30 p.m. Well might as well go to sleep to seeing as this dream will go away when I fall asleep like every other dream. I look down at my self to see my baggy cargos hanging from my wide hips and my tattered old T shirt dirty from grease and erasers things all over me.

Glancing at Runningstar I could see her barely awake and her eyes staring at me tiredly. She looked slightly burnt and had dirt and grease all over her. " Hey sweety, do you want to take a shower with me?" I asked her quietly, when seeing her head bob slightly I turned to the small bathroom attached to the room and set her on the counter and started undressing. Once I was done I turned to Runningstar and picked her up once more and stepped into the shower turning on the water. I adjusted the temp. and started washing her with my body soap. I had to work really hard to remove the burn marks but when I moved to her head I noticed little antenna on her head.

Curious, I touched one with my finger tip and ran it down it, she shuddered and made a sound that sounded like a purr. I looked to her face to see her eyes closed and a happy smile on her lips. Smiling slightly I worked on her head and washed her off. After that I washed myself fast and hopped out setting her on the counter again to grab a few towels, wrapping one around my self I set to work drying her off. After a while I stepped back and dryed me hair quick with another towel.

I picked her up, placed her on my hip and walked into the room and set her on the bed, turning to my closet, I pulled out my PJs and pulled them on quickly and turning around I saw Runningstar snuggled up in the spot I had deposited her on the bed.

Chuckling, I walked over and picked her up and moved the blankets so we could get in. Setting her in the middle, I climbed into the bed myself and pulled the blankets closer to us, I clapped my hands twice and with that the lights turned off. I love that, I took weeks to get use to it but now it was just useful. I curled myself around Runningstar and closed my eyes and drifted to sleep feeling content.


	3. Chapter 2

A/n: Hope you like it!

Poke...Pokepoke...poke...

Groaning I looked up from my pillow that I was drooling on to look into the bright blue eyes of... Runningstar.

I jumped so bad I fell of the bed, hitting my head on the side table. Holding my head I looked up to see her looking over the bed side at me, confused. I blinked rapidly trying to clear my eyes. I have to be still dreaming, HA! As if. I sat up and pulled myself up to a standing position. I look to her and sigh, "Yes sweety?".

She perks up at the sound of my voice making a seiris of clicks and chirps. I look at her confused. She looks happy to see me awake. I turn and go to my closet and grab my black short shorts and a black bakini w/a tanktop to cover it. Taking off my PJs I look at my side and trace the foot long scar there, going up my side. I got it from falling from some rafters in my childhood, and hitting some lead piping that where there.

I looked over at Runningstar to see her trying to get off the bed and failing as she fell to the ground on her butt, making a dull thub go though the room. Giggling, I walked towards her shaking form. Looking at her eyes, you could see the tears welling up.

"Oh sweety!" I picked her up and holding her to my chest hopping around trying to calm her down. I stopped hopping around like a idiot and started down the hallway and into the office area.

I looked around grabbing my board and bag in one hand and still holding a wimpering Runningstar on my hip.

"Momma..." I heard a whimper from her and felt her grip my shirt and bury here head into my side again.

"It's okay babe, just calm down..." I sighed softly to her, taking my stuff to the room and went to my garage to clean up the mess.

"Okay sweety, I need to clean can you sit here for a while?" I asked the little girl on my hip. Looking at her I could see her give me a little nod. I set her down on the floor not to far from where I was and it was the only clean spot left. I was going to fix that hole myself as it seems.

I went and grabbed some metal panels, screws, screw driver and a tall lader and set to work.

I was almost done with the last screws when I heard it. My baby crying. I stopped at looked quickly to where she was. There I saw a man with a black blue hoodie and piercing red eyes glarng at me from where he stood, holding my baby next to the door.

"No! What do you think your doing! Let her go!" I yelled, sliding down the ladder as fast as I could. When I got to the bottem I charged him with my screw driver in my left hand. I was about 6 feet away from him when Runningstar bit his arm causeing him to drop her. I dived for her barely saving her from hitting the ground.

The boy was holding his arm, it was bleeding, wow. I stood up as fast as I could and backed up fast holding my baby as close as I could without sufficating her. He looked angry. Really angry, like a beaver when you ruin his lifes work by walking on it. He started to stalk towards me.

Acting my part as protecter of this little one I did the one thing I could while holding her.

Run.

Run as if the hounds from hell where on my heels. Out the back door. Across the back yard and over the 6 foot fence into the mititary grounds.

I ran a good 40 feet before I was tackled from the side. My breath was taken away from the force and I crumpled to the ground gasping for air. I could feel her being ripped from my grasp. I gropped around me trying to find her, I looked up and saw army man with short black hair and brown eyes standing a few feet from me with her in his grasp, her struggling in his hands, reaching for me.

"MAMMA!" Runningstar screamed, tears running down her cheeks. Her eyes that glowed this morning, now a dull blue.

I could feel someone cuff my hands and drag me up from the ground to a slouched standing position. Looking around I could see that about 15 military men stood around watching my movements carefully.

"Shhhh darlin' we just saved ya' calm down" The man holding Runningstar tryed to calm her as they dragged me to one of the 2 jeeps they had with them.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER! I WILL RIP YOUR TESTICALES FROM BETWEEN YOUR LEGS AND CHOP THEM UP AND FEED THEM TO THE DOGS IF I FIND SO MUCH AS A SCRACH ON HER BODY!" I screamed, struggling against the man holding me trying to get to her, the child I found in my garage just yesterday, drinking my gasoline, on my ruined floor.

The guy behind me pressed something against my nose and mouth, and guess what? I breathed real big just as he did that so I was knocked the fuck out.

_**Sometime later, somewhere:**_

"The sparkling willn't stop leaking! I give up Rachet!" A deep voice spoke out from the heavy fog that was wrapped around my brain.

"What is she asking for then? All she says is 'Mamma', maybe we should free her..." Another deep voice spoke, this one held wisdom and annoyance.

"Ugh..." I groaned. I peeked one eye open to see prision bars in front of me. Moving my hands around I also wasn't surprised to find me handcuffed with my hands behind my back and sitting in a wooden chair. How original.

Looking though the bars there where 2 men standing there, one with black shoulder length hair tied back with those bright blue eyes, like Runningstar, and a paint splattered lab coat. The other one had dark red shoulder hair tied back and a docters coat and again those eyes.

They where looking at me now. I turned my head to the left to look around the cell. One bed and a toliet. Great.

"Where is she?" I asked quietly, turning my head back to them and glaring at them with all my might.

"Whoa here girlie, are you talking about that child we took from you?" The black haired one spoke.

"Yes, I need to find her! I'm a the legal gaurdian of that child till I find her perents!" My voice was sedaily rising and growing more hystarical as I went on. "You had no right to take her from me! I was protecting her from that pedo that barged into my shop and tryed to take her! NOW GIVE ME BACK MY BABY!" I screamed at them, standing up from the chair getting close to the bars and glaring at them and trying to slide my hands from the cuffs.

"Okay girlie.." That man spoke again. He opened the door and grabbed my handcuffs, guiding me from the cell. We passed the other man, he stayed silent and just followed us. We went down many halls and finally came to a door where I could hear crying coming from.

He opened the door to see several giant robots like Runningstar standing around, but my attention wasn't on them but my baby sitting on a black and yellow mechs hand crying her eyes. All of them turned at the sound of the door, all but the black and yellow one.

"Runningstar!" I yelled pulling from the man and running full force towards the mech that had turned around by this time. He was crouched down, rocking the baby. Runningstar jumped out of his hands and met me half way.

I fell to my knees and she hugged me tightly around my waist. I started crying, whispering reassuring things in to her anntena. I felt someone un do my handcuffs. When my hands where free, I held my baby and rocked her. Holding her in my arms made me relise that I loved her like my daughter, my first born died in my arms after birth 3 years ago. I gave up dating and sex for working hard and making something of my life.

I felt the stares burrowing into my back, looking around I saw mechs and men alike staring at me with confusion, happiness, anger and annoyence.

I glared at the black mech that was glaring at me and I turned towards the largest one that had the air of leaders.

"I won't be seperated from her again...mech."


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay so here is ne next installment of LAWKI,DTD! lol alright here is the story.

I was still glaring at the tallest mech for about 5 mins before he spoke. And never once did he glare back at me.

"I believe we can't do that miss. We can't have you on base with us, you are a civilian." His deep and caring voice set me off alittle. Behind me I could hear the yellow and black robot getting up and standing. I looked at all the mechs. The largest one was roughly 32 feet tall and had a blue w/red flame paint job. The black mech was about 28 - 30 feet tall, still glaring at me. Another one was dark blue and was looking away from me he was roughly the size of a midium sized house. A silver on, same size as the blue one, had wheels as feet, he was looking at me in a mixture of confusion and annoyence. A yellow one, same size as the silver one, was outright glaring at me and of course I returned it full force. Two short ones where argueing quietly to one another in a back corner and kept pointing at me, I glared at them, one was red and the other one was green. And ond of corse there was the one behind me.

I stood and picked my baby up, holding her to my chest. She was still crying, I looked at the yellow and black mech he was a little smaller than the other yellow one, he was looking like he wanted to jump around and sing for joy. I turned my attention to Runningstar and started bouncing her, mothers instinct kicking up.

"Mamma, don't leave me..." She whispered, falling asleep. I smiled softly down at her, using one hand to pet her anntena.

"I will not leave...She is my baby and always will be." I spoke calmly, not looking up. I continued to pet her anntena. "She trusts me, she let me hold her when she cryed and she even let me bathe her. I found her in my shop making a mess of my shop and drinking my gas straight from the containers. I only found her the other day but she has filled my heart with a happiness that I have not had since my own child died in my arms 3 years ago. You can't take her from me, and if you dare you would have to over my dead body." I ended my little rant by looking up at the tall mech and full out glaring at him. "I **DARE **you."

I looked down to my baby and continued rocking her, she had clutched my shirt and had her head leaning against my shoulder. I could feel her breaths brushing against my exposed shoulder. It was then when I relised that she was shivering and that it was chilly in here from the AC.

"Alright, you can stay. But you must stay on base." That voice broke me from my revere. I looked up to the mech and nodded my head, then looked around for anything that could be used as a blanket.

"Yo boss, who tha lil' white chick?" I heard 2 voices say from my right and looked that way to see the two small bots walking towards us. Hounestly I was getting irritated, I woke up at about 5:30 am this morning with Runningstar, to all this drama. Not happening.

"Yea! She a perdy lil thing too!" I ignored them and started towards the door I had came though.

"Hay! Isa talken to you!" I heard one of thim yell, you could hear there metal feet on the ground, walking towards me.

"I think the femme is ignoring you..." The black mech spoke with a slight hint of...pride? I don't know.

"Well, thinking about her just finding out about us, she takes change pretty well..." A unknown voice spoke up, I didn't check where it came from.

They where really loud as Runningstar had started to stir. I stopped and turned around slowly, my bangs covering my eyes.

"You wake up this baby, I swear to whatever god there is you are never going to repreduce again." I had one hand on my hip that was poped out and was staring right at the samaller bots.

"Alright girlie, lets go to your bunks." The man with black shoulder length hair stepped up.

I nodded my head and followed him from the room going to the left and down a few rooms to a door. He pointed at the door and walked away, I opened the door and walked in seeing a med sized bed up against thhe wall and a dresser with 6 drawers. I walked to the bed, moved the covers and set Runningstar down and went to the door and turning the lights off. I went back to the bed and climbed in with my baby wrapping my arms around her and falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

A/n: Okay to set some things straight, Ren thinks all this is a dream and that she will wake up soon. And she dosn't know that they are aliens, just robots. Okay thats all! Enjoy.

I woke up to a cold bed, I sighed swinging my legs to the side of the bed and putting my head in my hands and staying that way.

A few mins later I heard a clinking, like light foot steps, coming to my door. I looked around for the first time this morning to see myself in a military issue room. Wait...Where is Runningstar? Looking around I found myself in a darkened room. I stood up and walked to the door, the foot steps had stopped too, near my door.

Bracing myself I opened the door to see my baby standing there holding a tray of food looking at me with joy. I bent down and picked her up, mindful of the tray, and closed the door.

I walked to our bed and flipped the switch so the lights came on.

"Mommy? Wats wong?" Runningstar asked quietly, looking at the bags under my eyes.

"Nothing sweetie, just tired is all. Where did you get this?" I asked pointing to the tray of food sitting next to her.

"OH! Wheeljwak helpt me get fowd fwr jou! And Rach' got me sume energwn! It was yummy!" She exclaimed trowing her hands in the air.

"Aww thats sweet of them to do that, lets eat then we will go say thanks." I sat down next to her and ate the Coco puffs she brought me, I watched her drink some blue green liquid that was Energon that they feed her.

A few mins later there was a knock at the door. I had just finished eating, so I stood up and awnsered the door. I was greeted with the sight of the man with long black hair again.

"Hello miss, I came to pick up up and take you to Prime to discuse some things concerning the sparkling."

I musta looked alittle confused because he pointed to my baby.

"Oh" Real smart comeback.

He led us out of the room. I held Runningstar on my hip, she was getting heavy again. I followed him and soon we came to the same door from yesterday.

I could hear voices coming from behind it. Loud ones.

Wheeljack opened the door, to see...

A/n: srry for the shout chapter!


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm back! Sorry for straying away from my stories for so long! Here we go! Enjoy!

Wheeljack opened the door to about ten mechs standing in a circle around two humans. A white man and a black guy.

They all looked towards the door as it screeched open. I didn't show any outward emotion as Wheeljack marched me and Runningstar across the tarmac towards them.

"Mumma, can I walk?" Runningstar asked quietly. They wouldn't do anything to her, I hoped, as I set her down and she ran towards a bright yellow mech that bent down to her level when she came close and picked her up.

My feet froze to the ground at the sight of the love pouring out of that things eyes. It made my heart wrench and make me reconsider my words from the day before.

"Miss Michels are you coming?" A voice asked me, but my mind didn't register it. I turned and started towards the door that I came though.

I couldn't do this. She had only been in my care for a total of two days. But my mothering instincts had kicked in. A baby, no matter the species, that is left alone couldn't, and wouldn't, be left when I was around. But now she had her family back, or at least a few of her kind back.

My hand was resting on the door handle before I paused and glanced over my shoulder, "I see that she has her family now. I am sorry for yelling yesterday." A small shuddering breath, "Now if you will excuse me, I need to get home and start repairing the damages." And with that, I turned and walked from the room.

There was a great clamor from the other side of the door as I walked away. The tears were in my eyes, but I held them back so that I didn't look like a stupid little girl. It was strange that a small baby robot had wormed her little metal self into her heart so fast.

A sniffle came from her and she sprinted down the hall. There was a door up ahead, so I took my chances and burst though it. It looked like luck was on my side as I emerged from a large building onto a semi-busy street, that happened to be a few blocks from her garage.

My eyes were swimming as the tears threatened to overflow. People were staring at me like I was crazy, but it didn't faze me as I walked as fast as my legs would let me to my garage.

Trying to push the tears away, I looked down at my clothes to see that I was wearing black tank and my cargos. I wiped a hand under my eye, wetness on my hand, and reached into my front pocket and producing a pack of Hubba bubba. My favorite.

Poping a piece into my mouth, if to just occupy myself, and looked around to people watch a bit. I pushed everything that had happened to the back of my mind as quickly as I could and locked it into a box, metaphorically of course. But it just sprang back out at me.

With a small shake of my head to attempt to clear it of my, their, baby, I reached my garage and quickly flung the door open and slammed it shut behind me. The tears rushed forth as I pushed myself to the back of the garage before I couldn't go anymore and sat on the nearest thing, an empty bucket, and sobbed into my hands.

I let her go. Why? Why? Why? Oh yea, I thought to myself bitterly, said baby was an alien that happened to have some of her own kind that could care for her way better than she, herself, could ever do. They even loved her so much.

My hands and face were thoroughly soaked with my own tears. But I couldn't stop them. A cry clawed itself from her throat that sounded like a dying animal. It matched her feelings of losing Runningstar. It was her fault. She should had called someone that first night. Then she would have saved herself more heartbreak. Though it seemed terrible to say that, I couldn't help it.

That would be the second baby gone. But it must be for the best. It would take awhile, but surely Runningstar would forget about the little human that gave her gasoline and a small bath.

I was about to take another shuddering breath when something was suddenly shoved into the back of my neck. I froze in fear.

"Stand up you puny little human." A slightly mechanical mans voice commanded me from behind me. I followed the command slowly, and soon I was standing up. My eyes were too watery to see anything, I wanted to wipe them, but I didn't want to move my hands and get shot.

"W-who are yo-ou?" I asked shakily as another shuddering breath exited my lungs. The gun just pushed into the back of my neck, forcing me forward towards the front door, I believe.

I stumbled a few times before we made it outside. My eyes had dried a bit, so I could kinda see the police car outside my house. But before I could say anything, I was shoved forward as the door opened of its own accord. Lets just say that the back of the Police cars are very unforgiving on the face.

The door slammed behind me, nicking the side of my leg as I hurried to pull them in. The man outside the car dissipated and the Police car started up. I looked to the front slowly. It felt like a horror film as my mind registered that there wasn't anyone sitting behind the wheel.

I scrambled as far from the driver seat as fast as I could as a gasp left my mouth. What the hall was going on?!

"What?!" I squeaked loudly and quite loudly. There was a rumble in return and the car slammed onto the gas and raced away with me screaming in the back seat.

A/N: So as I said, I'm so sorry! So I thank you for putting up with me and staying with the story! I will try to be better with the updates, so thank you again! Loves to you all!


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: I love you guys so much! I post a chapter after being gone forever, only to see the next day my followers and favorite go up! I'm so glad! Thank you all! You made my day! Honestly!

/

"Get out of me you bag of flesh." A hard mechanical voice commands me harshly before the door that I had curled into was flung open and the car tilted, tilted, making me fall from the car rather ungracefully and ending up on a concrete ground on my face. Rather painful if you ask me.

It had taken the car (Mech?) four words for it to get my scream to end after the abrupt departure. It had simply said, "Shut the frag up." with a rather scary underlying threats laced into the words.

I didn't know what 'frag' meant, but from the way it used it, it had to be their equivalent of fuck. Now, you may be thinking, 'Why isn't she running for her life? Screaming? Full blown panic attack?'. Well, the damn thing that had kidnapped me was a car, meaning he could run my ass over very easily. And if it was a Mech, then my ass would be triple - quadrupled fucked as he would just have to step on me to kill me, like a small bug.

So all I could do was groan and sit up from the ground and be a quiet little prisoner. Though, on the inside I was fuming at the treatment. All this was a great distraction from my, their, lost baby.

Yea the whole 'quiet prisoner' flew out the window when I looked up again. I think a scream ripped though my throat as I found a Mech that was almost as big as the red and blue one from the base, but looked more like a triangle than anything, leaning over me with terrifyingly red eyes that seemed to be glaring at me.

"Human. What connections do you hold with the Autobots?" He asked me in a deep and commanding voice that was laced with the now familiar tang of mechanicalness under it.

"W-what?" I asked stupidly. Wrong answer apparently, because I was quickly griped in its claw like hands.

"You know what I'm talking about fleshbag." He growled into my face, spit flying everywhere. I gagged and struggled to get away from the hand that gripped my middle in a more than painful grip.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU-" I was cut off as the evil Mech threw me and I hit the metal wall. I grunted and screamed as I suddenly felt another metal hand press me further into the dented metal. I was sure my head was bleeding as something wet trailed down my neck.

"TELL ME NOW YOU PUNY HUMAN!" It was screaming at me. But, my vision was fading quickly and my mind was fading to black. There wasn't anything I could do except die. This thing seemed intent on doing just that as it pushed me further and further into the metal as I didn't answer.

My body was growing numb from the amount of pain that it was receiving. Everything just seemed to be one big mass of pain. More pain than I can ever remember being in.

My eyes were roaring with blood, or maybe it was the Mech in front of me? Meh, who cares, sleep sounded nice right now. My limbs felt like... Well, I couldn't feel them. I felt a small amount of fear race though me at that, but soon the sleepy feeling seeped in and took over everything.

But before I could fall into the welcoming blackness, a roar of an engine broke though enough for me to open my eyes enough, when had I closed them?, to see a blur of red and blue fly over my form on the ground, again, the ground?, and a crash louder than life erupted from it and the triangle colliding.

I closed my eyes again and was, again, about to fall into the black pit of sleep when something slapped me across my face rather hard, hard enough for me to register it over the rest of the pain that was coursing though my very bones in that moment.

It seemed that the one with black hair was back, Wheeljack if I remember correctly, was kneeling over me. His mouth was moving, but nothing was registering in my mind, actually, the world seemed to be silent. Again, something that sent a small shred of fear though my veins.

My eyes started to drift closed as I grew more and more heavier. There was nothing that was going to stop me from going to sleep this time. My eyes closed fully, the veiw of Wheeljacks worried face leaving.

I thought of Runningstar, my little baby. Her large, cute blue eyes. Her metal body painted a lovely shade of lavender, and her little antenna! She was the highlight of this whole thing. She was the daughter I didn't have. And I guess it was worth it to die after caring for her at least a few days. At least she would forget a little human like me.

And, with that, I felt myself fall into the deep and dark pit of blissful sleep.

?

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Neutral? Tell me please?


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm So glad that you guys are still reading! ^^ Thank you all!

Now here is some more of the story!

#########################################

There was a gentle mummering that flinted around the back of my mind, but I pushed it away and fell into the darkness of sleep again. But the noise persisted and soon enough I could feel something trembling against me.

With a groan, I threw amy arm over the slightly pointy object before going into snooze mode. But I quickly shot up as I relised that I wasn't on the ground, dead. With a gasp, my eyes flew open the next second to take in the scene in front of me. There was a guy with long red hair standing next to the bed I was in, there was no- Runningstar!

I looked down to see a trembling Runningstar sitting next to me, huge tears in her eyes.

"Oh baby..." I cooed and wrapped my arms around her. Her small metal arms wrapped around me in turn before she started to bawl her eyes out. I patted the her back as my own tears rose up and started to slowly trail down my cheeks. My baby...

"Ahem... Ms. Michels? I need to give you a check up now that you are awake..." The man next to the bed said in a offical manner but it soon dissapeared as I ignored him and just hugged my baby. "Miss, I need to check your bandages." He said in a more firm voice.

I looked up at him before sighing and sitting up more so that he could reach the bandages. He wasn't very gentle at all, as he pulled the bandages away to look at the injury there. He grunted something before taking the bandages off of my head and replaced them.

A small whine left me as he pulled a little bit /too/ hard on the bandages. He imeadtitally pulled his hands back. "I'm sorry..." He told me in a serious manner. I just shook my head and hugged Runningstar tighter.

"It's fine. Nothing bad happened." I mumbled quietly. He went back to messing with the bandages. His finger brushed against a part of my scalp that had me whincing away from him again. The man sighed.

"I may have to put you under, I need to fix your stiching." Was all he said before turning and walking away.

A tremor shook my arm and I looked down. Runningstar was looking up at me with huge, blue eyes that had blue liquid tearing up around the edges. She suddenly cried out and wrapped her slightly longer arms around my neck, when had she grown?

"M-MAMMA!" She cried loudly into my neck. I wrapped my arms around her and rocked her back and forth to calm her down.

"I'm sorry baby, I had to do it, they are better for you. You are one of them, not a human like me..." She sniffled. Her heart was breaking more as she held her little star closer, not wanting to ever let go again.

The sound of a door opening didn't make her lift her head, but a small prick in her neck had her straightening up. The man from before was back and was holding an empty needle up and away from me.

"Wha-?" I mumbled, a sleepy feeling slamming into me.

"It's a high doseage of my blend of sleep aid and pain killers." He told her as I felt my muscles relax and fell back onto the pillows. Where was Runningstar? My hands grasped thin air so I turned my head slowly and saw a squirming Runningstar in his arms.

"Mama!" She yelped as he started to walk away and I raised my hand towarsd them, but they left the room as my eyes started to grow heavier.

I groaned quietly as the world once again became black.

Soooooooooooo sorry for the latelatelate update! But thank you all for staying with the story! I love you all!


	9. Chapter 8

So, I'm sorry to you guys that I don't update every week or every month - So I just wanted to tell you guys that I love you all for still staying with the story and how happy it makes me that you do! So thank you for keeping with my story.

#############################

My eyes opened burrilly, taking in the white walls of the ceilng above me. Where am I? Turing my head to the side, I saw multiple machines sitting next to me, beeping. Am I in a hospital? I groaned, closing my eyes again. I hated hospitals.

There was a small thump to my left side, making me turn my head to see a man sitting next to me. From what I could see he had bright blonde hair and was wearing a black shirt and some jeans. It was hard to see as the fact of it was, he was laying face down on the side of my bead, bent over from the chair that was sat next to me. Looking around him a little, I grunted quietly as my whole body protested tis movement, and saw that a tablet like thing had fallen down next to him.

I laid back on the bed, staring at the male weirdly. I didn't know him. A thought hit me then, Was he with those Autobots? Reaching out, I tapped his head lightly.

The reaction was immeadete. He flew up from his chair, sitting ramrod straight. Bright blue eyes staring right at me. I might have yelped, backpeddling into the bed.

The blondes hands reached out and before I could fall from the bed he caught my shoulders, strainghtening me out before I hurt myself. He smiled and me brightly before retracting his hands and setting them in his lap.

"Where is my baby?" I blurted the moment he released me. He looked at me weirdly before smiling again and gestured vagely to the door, not saying a thing. I must have been glaring at him because he stood carefully and, finally noticing his tablet picked it up, walked to the door and sticking his head out of it. There was a shuffle and a clang before the blonde was pushed out of the way and a waist height blur passed him and launched onto my bed.

I grunted as the heavy blur landed on my chest and hugged me around the neck tightly but I quickly relised who it was and immeadetly hugged my baby back, cooing to her.

"Oh my baby..." A small whimper left my baby, the noise strangled and muffled from where her face was shoved into my neck.

I looked up from Runningstar to see a very familiar face walk in past the blonde before said blonde closed the door again. I grunted at them, "What happened?"

His red hair was tied back and away from his face, showing off his bright blue eyes. He looked like a doctor and if going by what she remembered of meeting him, he was the medic for the Autobots.

"You were knocked out for a few days from the seaditive I gave you and also do to the fact that you had lost a bit of blood from that hit to head." He told me perfessonally as he sat in the vacated chair of his colege. The blonde huffed silently and leaned against the wall near the door.

I started at the redhead before glancing to the other one, "Alright, so who is that one? One of your freinds, an Autobot, right?" I asked outright, not trying to be rude but it probably sounded like it, not that she cared.

The man next to her sighed before nodding, "Yes, that Is Bumblebee." He told me simply, like that was all I needed to know.

"Well, why was he in here then? Or better yet, why are you here? I thought you guys where going to just take Runningstar and have a happy normal alien family?" She asked quietly, holding her surprisingly quiet baby closer.

Don't get me wrong, I wanted to be with Runningstar till she was older and had a family of her own, but it was obvious that wasn't going to happen since she lived way longer than humans and such. My hand trailed down her head as I thought, still staring into those bright blue eyes of the medic.

He regarded me for a few moments longer before sighing, "Because she wouldn't stop crying when we tried to leave you in the hospital to be tended to." My heart skipped a beat and I looked to my baby girl. Her blue eyes were watering with that strange blue substance again.

"I-I do-don't wa-want my ma-mama to-to go awa-away!" She cried loudly, burring her face into my neck again, sobbing her little mechanical heart out.

I felt my own tears start to surface and I clutched her closer, "M-mama's no-not leaving. Ma-mama's not leaving..." I told her quietly, stutteringly.

It was quiet other than our sniffles and crys, the two men in the room watching on with frowns. It was a bit before I could pull away from my small baby as she sniffled quietly into my neck. Looking up, I stared at the redhead, "So what now?" I asked him quietly, wanting nothing than to just sleep.

The man straightened a bit, "You will be moved to headquarters and you will live there till Runningstar is old enough to take care of herself." He told her officially.

I stared me at him and nodded, "That's fine with me."And with that I laid back down and curled around Runningstar. The two man looked at one another before standing slowly and leaving.

I sighed quietly and Runningstar looked up at me with half closed eyes and twitched her atteane twitched, "Are you ok mama?" Her medecanical voice was damped with tiredness and slight sadness.

With another sigh I snuggled into her metal body, "I'm fine baby, time for bed," I chuckled before closing my own eyes and drifting off, a small ball of warmth curled up in my belly.


	10. I am sorry

**Hello everyone, I am sorry that I haven't kept up with this story and that I have let it die.**

**However, I am going to be picking this story back up and revamping it, I am restarting the story in the same manner but with better descriptions and the like! I hope that you will read this story again but with a better view on it! I will try to keep up with the story as I am in college now, but I will try to keep regular updates so that I won't disappoint! I hope that you will keep with the new story!**

**Again, I am sorry for not updating! I hope to hear from you guys about this and tell me how you like the rewrite of the first chapter!**

**Also I wouldn't mind your thoughts on anything that should change in the coming chapters!**

**Thank you again for keeping this story in your favorites!**

**Hope to hear from you soon, **

**Shey**


End file.
